walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maya (TV Series)
Where is this woman? If the character was made just to bring out Sasha's depression, then why didn't they just use TV counterpart of Barbara? instead of creating a character appearing in only one scene? --Wlion1995 (talk) 07:54, January 2, 2016 (UTC) *Yes alot of people are a bit confused on why they did that. We have yet to see if Maia will return for this season but another possibility is that Maia was to busy to make filming dates so they just decided heck we'll give it to Mandi instead. --Bailey16 (talk) 11:25, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Status This woman is never coming back. She was not seen with the surviving Alexandrians in the recent episode and I think it's safe to assume she's dead, along with Mikey. -Jack7809 (talk) *Yup, she and Mikey have been missing since Season 5. The grenade attack (aka extinction event for Alexandria) is their cause of death, if they aren’t dead already. After 8x08, they’re both dead and long gone at this point. —Mistertrouble189 (talk) 12:07, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Name I have a theory this character might actually be Maya from the memory wall in Alexandria. This is why: As we know, Natalie Miller was killed off in JSS but the name "Natalie" was not written on the wall. Instead, her real name "Helen" was written on the wall. Since this character was never given a name, and was not killed off in JSS, it is likely the name "Maya" was written to represent Maia Moss-Fife's character officially being killed off. The minor misspelling was likely an oversight by the crew since "Maya" is the usual, traditional spelling of that name. Lastly, there are only two women in Alexandria who could possibly be Lucy and Maya. Maia Moss-Fife has not been seen since Season 5, and the other being a stuntwoman who was only brought in for the herd scene. -Jack7809 (talk) *Yup, it's highly likely that "Maya" is Maia Moss-Fife. Look at Stacy, Helen, Michael, Bobby, etc. The show isn't always super great with remembering details and the person who wrote her name didn't know the proper spelling (I'd write "Maya" if I was told to add that name, not realizing Maia's name is spelled with an "I"). --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:34, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *Would it be appropriate to officially merging Woman #1 and Maya? Or is there not enough evidence? -Jack7809 (talk) *Even though we both know she's Maya, I'd wait a bit. In case some people get upset at the change, lol. Maybe put it up to a vote? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:55, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *Yeah, a vote seems good. -Jack7809 (talk) *There are tons of changes being made on the Wiki lately. Some things I get on the fence about. I ask myself, "Is this speculation or is it a fact?" The latter is what ultimately we can include on this platform. A Wikipedia is a place for facts, not trivia that may or may not be true. When it came to Mikey, I was struggling on what to do. Yes, I believe he's dead. But do we have 100% proof? Not necessarily. Are we speculating his death? Yes, to an extent. I believe there is enough evidence to support his death, so we made the change. As for Maya, could it be a coincidence that the names are similar? Absolutely. I personally believe that we should just keep her page as it was credited. I'm not against the change, but I feel like we need more inside evidence before it is a done deal. I don't want to base this on just what we believe. Maia was a forgotten actress, I don't think production was even thinking of her when writing those names. The name Maya is pretty common as it is. That's just my take. If enough people are all for it, I'll have to accept that. Myelle (talk) 21:26, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *I highly doubt the actress was forgotten. Maia Moss-Fife didn't even want to return to begin with (notice how she never mentions her work on TWD, despite it being several years ago). If she was forgotten, Mandi Christine-Kerr would've been forgotten too. Mikey's death is speculated, but he is literally dead, he wasn't seen with all the surviving Alexandrians which means he is dead. The actor is in his 20's now and I don't really think he is young enough to play a teenage boy lmao. But I understand where you're coming from with all of this, but as Mister T said: "Stacy, Helen, Michael, Bobby, even Samantha, Jeffery and Adrian" are perfect examples of why Maia = Maya. -Jack7809 (talk) *Myelle, I understand where you are coming from. While I know she is 100% dead and likely "Maya", and I will refer to her as that, I can understand where the hesitations are coming from. Without any more evidence, I understand if we keep her at the current page name. I am fine with that and am open to keeping it that way. Just want others to be able to input their opinion. But she's definitely dead. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:06, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *Oh, I definitely agree she is dead, along with Mikey. As for Kent and Anna, well I don't know. I think the producers stopped and thought that their current minor character count is too large. We already have what, 15ish minor characters on the show currently alive? That's a large number for characters who are just above extra status and there's already tons of extras. People have been complaining for a while that there's too many characters on the show. Kent and Anna, along with Barbara, Bruce, and Francine exsisted soley to higher Alexandria population and to have Alexandrian characters who could bee given lines and be recognizable. When they realized they just have too many minor characters, they decided not to call David or Vanessa back, as Kent and Anna were arguably more underdeveloped than Bruce and Barbara, and use the grenade attack as their way to write them off. We might not see Wesley, Crystal and Craig again for these same reasons. I could be wrong and they might appear later, but it doesn't look like it. Myelle (talk) 22:28, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *Yup I agree with what you just said. While I have Kent and Anna as dead, I truly hope I am proven wrong and they come back lol, but we’ll see. There are tons of extras and minor characters with names (did you see last night’s credits?) that it’s getting pretty crowded so I can understand why not everyone was brought back right now, especially with many of these people barely getting lines. I can only hope that some of these people, who pretty much are like the representatives of the general population for each community, die off so something is done about them unless the show is going to remember they exist and just keep them alive and pretty in the background lol. I have high hopes for the remainader of the season. Speaking of Crystal, actress confirmed she is alive as of now but couldn’t make it for filming despite getting a callback for Season 8. Not sure about Craig or Wesley... maybe Wesley was no longer available now so Anthony Lopez got promoted and a name, lol. Still, I’m hoping this season will either cull the minor cast so we don’t deal with more dissapesring characters or just keep them recurring. —Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:54, March 12, 2018 (UTC)